European Patent EP 1 151 723 B1, by the Applicant, discloses a surgical instrument that includes two gripping parts that can be brought together in a gripping direction or moved apart counter to the gripping direction. Each of the gripping parts has a first inner and a second outer limb with a bending region, the limbs being at a distance from each other in the gripping direction. The surgical instrument's inner limbs of the gripping parts are arranged inside a guide sleeve and can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the guide sleeve relative to the outer limbs of the gripping parts in such a manner that, with a movement of the limbs relative to each other in their longitudinal direction, the respective gripping part can be moved in the gripping or counter-gripping direction. One limb of the first gripping part can be connected to a first connector of an RF (high frequency) current generator and the inner limb of the second gripping part can be connected to a second connector of the RF generator, and the limbs are electrically insulated from each other.
Such surgical instruments are used in minimally invasive surgery, for example, for grasping tissue, small vessels or similar such materials. Like forceps or pincettes, such an instrument includes movable gripping parts that can be brought together or moved apart for gripping in a gripping direction or a counter gripping direction. Due to their small dimensions, the instruments can preferably be used in the working channel of an endoscope.
The instrument in accordance with EP 1 151 723 B1 has proven itself in clinical applications. However, the need for further improvement has arisen. Therefore, it is the object of the disclosed embodiments to provide an improved electrosurgical instrument that offers further increased efficacy and safety when handled in practical applications.